This invention provides a means for significantly reducing material and labor costs for the construction of post tension box girder bridges. More particularly, the invention comprises an adjustable metal form which permits the pouring of concrete haunches at grade level atop the stem wall, the haunches being poured at the same time as the stem walls. The reusable haunch forms are then removed together with the stem wall forms, after which the lost deck panels are installed with their ends supported directly upon the concrete haunches known as ledgers after pouring.